Seth the Hedgehog: Episode 5
by GSC Uprising
Summary: Mobius is becoming fearful of Seth and the GSC presence. Consequently, Shadow appeared on the news to address this threat, though he is forbidden from sharing specifics, he claims Seth will be dealt with accordingly. Meanwhile, a different side of Sonic begins emerging.


_GSC Space Station_

 _The Sea of Storms_

Qadarius undergoes surgery for installation of Regenerative Implants for his severe concussion; Jäger needs cybernetic skeletal bondage for his broken ribs, in addition, needs much blood regeneration in consequence of internal bleeding.

Seth and Cameron visit the medical floor, but the doors to their friends' rooms are shut and surgeons were inside of them. Seth and Cameron talk to one of the doctors just about to walk past.

"Excuse me—how's Qadarius and Jäger?" Seth asks.

The man responds, "Qadarius need some cybernetics for his concussion, and Jäger will need Bondage Implants for his broken ribs."

Cameron asks, "How long will this take?"

"Hard to tell," the doctor replies, "Probably a day or so."

Seth sighs, then nods, "Thank you;" Cameron and Seth leave for the elevator. When they step inside, Cameron asks, "What is our first move?"

"First of all I need to shower; then go to bed."

Cameron sighs, "I mean for our assignment."

Seth replies, "I'm sure the Templar will notify your father, but call him anyway; just in case they don't."

"Alright"

Seth realizes that he now outranks Cameron.

"That's not the correct response."

Cameron remains silent for a few seconds, and says, "You're kidding right?"

"Say it"

Cameron groans, "Yes…sir."

"Oh yes that's awesome…"

The Irishman assumes a grossed out appearance.

"I'm just kidding…maybe."

"Uh-huh okay…"

 _Maurice Residence_

It is now 3:27 AM and Sonic is still not tired. He instead watches TV in the living room. On the news, they talk about GSC trucks spotted by a camper.

"People become terrified as rumors of a GSC presence arise," The anchorwoman says, "Twenty minutes ago, the Martin family claims to have seen two large black trucks driving down the trail, while camping in the M'naalas Forest. We are live at the campsite now."

Just then, another woman was revealed.

"Thank you Sasha; I'm here with Mr. William Martin, who claims to have seen the GSC."

The father says, "My son was sitting at the fire and I was in the tent, and out of the blue, he screams, 'Daddy! Daddy!—look!' so I got out and saw these loud trucks just rocketing down the road; I thought I heard people inside saying bad things about Sonic. These things had a red Pentagram on it. My son was shaking when he saw it."

The woman nods and looks to the camera; she says, "Well there you have it; the GSC has arrived—back to you Sasha."

"Thank you Holly," Sasha says, "I am now joined with Alliance soldier, Major Shadow Robotnik, who is here to address this threat."

"Thank you ma'am," Shadow replies, "I have conformation from Sonic himself, that the General Security Consortium attacked him."

"Do you know their reasoning behind this move?"

Shadow hesitates, "Sorry Sonic; his twin brother is the one who ultimately conducted it."

"Why would he do that?" she asks.

"Seth has such an extreme hatred for his brother's success that it drives him to complete madness."

Sasha asks, "how is the Alliance prepared to deal with his and the GSC?"

Shadow replies, "I can't say what we're doing, but this madman will be dealt with."

"Bad-mouth him all you want," Sonic says, "I don't care anymore."

At this point, his eyes begin drooping; he shuts the TV off and leaves the couch. As Sonic walks up the stairs, a suggestive thought appears in his mind. He stops dead and finds himself unable to move.

'Did I just?—heck no!—that's not happening!'

This mental argument could not stop the thoughts. When Sonic reaches his bed, he thinks to when he foolishly did not fight Seth when he had the chance.

"That's better," Sonic says quietly. He slips under his blanket and falls asleep in about five minutes. As he remains unconscious, his name said in a very soft voice wakes him up. Sonic's eyes snap open but he sees nothing. He then feels an urgent need to use the bathroom. He leaves the bed frantically and walks to the bathroom. When he reaches the doorway, he sees a shape in the darkness. He squints at an attempt to make out what it might be. He flicks the lights on and he felt frightened yet aroused.

"Deny it all you want; you know you want me."

Sonic could not talk; Amy was completely naked. Her breasts and her stomach were not furry, but they are soft and bare skin, luscious and emit a come-hither sight.

"Y-y-y-y—uh—w-w-w"

Amy walks closer and places her finger on Sonic's lips.

"Shh…don't talk…just touch me."

"I-I-I-I-I-iiiii"

She pulls his pajama pants down and sweeps his manhood with her tongue.

"Amy no…oh…ooh man…mmm…that feels really good Amy."

At this precise point, Sonic is back in bed. He was unable to move or breathe. He managed to look out his window to see the sky was blue.

"Uh…" this was the only thing Sonic could mutter. His pajamas felt damp; he lifts the blanket and becomes sickened.

"Oh—oh god—that is disgusting—that is very, very disgusting…"

"What is?"

Sonic jumped and saw his mother in the door. She stares at Sonic with a strange look

"Nothing everything's fine," he says frantically.

She sighed, "Did you pee the bed?"

"No!"

Bernadette makes a grossed out face.

"I just washed your sheets."

Sonic becomes embarrassed and says, "Sorry—I'll wash 'em."

"Just try not to think about dirty things before bed."

Sonic says, "I don't!"

Bernadette nods, "Uh-huh sure," and leaves.

The hero leaves his bed and becomes further appalled at the large wet spot on his pajama pants.

"Eeewww…why?"

"You're a guy, it happens."

Sonic looks and sees his father.

"Sorry…" Sonic says.

Jules asks, "What the hell happened to your arm?"

The best lie he could think of was, "I-I was running, and a branch slashed me." Sonic has never lied before, but he does not want his parents worrying. As you can guess, Jules did not believe him.

"I'm not stupid kid, you tried to fight Seth again didn't you?"

"No I didn't," Sonic insisted.

He shakes his head; as he leaves Jules says, "Change your clothes."

Sonic sighs, "Well that didn't work," and walks to his closet; he dresses into clean clothes. Afterwards, the dream returns into his thoughts.

"…that was gross."

Sonic looks downward and becomes further disgusted.

He grabs his phone and decides to call Knuckles. Since his mother runs an apothecary, Sonic wants to know if there is a potion to get rid of these thoughts. After he selects his contact, Sonic says, "C'mon pickup." Several seconds later, Knuckles says, "Hey Sonic, wassup?"

"Look…I was just wondering…if your mom has an herb or something to get rid of…weird dreams."

There are several seconds of silence.

"You wanna get rid of nightmares?" Knuckles asks.

Sonic stammers, "Well…they're not really nightmares…but they gross me out…I want them gone."

Knuckles asks, "What do you mean gross?—are they about murder…or what?"

Sonic says, "No…they're just…uh…creepy."

"I don't understand…wait…are they sexual?"

"Wh-no!—they're...they're bloody!—Seth killed me!"

Knuckles snickers over the phone, "No he didn't—you're in love aren't you?"

"No!—what makes you think that?"

"I know who it is…"

Sonic says, "No! No! No!—my dream was Seth stabbing me…it was horrible!"

"C'mon Sonic—you're in love…and no my mom can't help with that."

Knuckles hangs up and Sonic thinks, 'how the heck did he know that?—oh I freaked out when he said 'sexual'…I really need to chill out…Knuckles you better not tell anyone!'

Sonic has no idea what to do; he was especially afraid of the weird feelings he got when Amy hugged him. The horror stories from his brother did not help at all. On one occasion, Seth told Sonic about a creature called a 'succubus.' That was it for him. The excessive sheltering from his mother did not help either. Every time Sonic fought Eggman, she'd ground him for leaving the house without permission, even at eighteen.

Sonic went downstairs and out the door for a run in the woods, thinking his mother would not ground him for that anymore.

 _Station Square Park…_

 _9:37 AM_

The hero stops at a pond. In the distance, Mobians are in a panic while the humans had heavy concern.

"Terrorizing innocent people," Sonic says under his breath, "you're gonna get what you deserve, and I won't care."

Sonic sits down on the bench behind him and continues to stare at the traffic in the distance. Police and Alliance vehicles rocketed down the street as well. About a few seconds later, a weird feeling spread across his body. A very soft voice met his ear, "Hi Sonic."

He looks over and the arousal returns from his dream returns. Her breasts grew large over the years. Her lips got the majority of his attention. How smooth and how soft they looked, they fired him up greatly. Though Sonic was still afraid of her, he felt himself stuck.

"Hi Amy," he says nervously.

She sits next to him and asks, "I read what happened on the news; are you okay?"

Sonic nods, "Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Amy asks.

"I'll be alright," Sonic replies, "So what's going on?"

She looks away from him and makes an ashamed appearance.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic…I just wanted to say...I'm really sorry about how I acted towards you…when we were kids."

His fear vanishes; additionally, he becomes conscious that it is irrational and hurtful. He feels substantial guilt for running from her, just due to the sheer fact of Amy being in his presence. He feels a bit sad himself, and nods, "It's alright Amy…that was a long time ago."

"I know, but I still owe you an apology."

"Amy, you don't have to apologize, I'm over that."

He also recollects that even when she casually approaches, he fled anyway.

"I'm sorry for constantly running from you…and ignoring you."

Amy says, "I was the jerk."

Sonic shakes his head, "You were not a jerk…even when you tried to talk to me…I ran from you. I'm still not really sure why I did, but I'm sorry for that. You wanna meet a jerk?—meet my brother; he is worse than Eggman."

She replies, "The paper mentioned him this morning."

"They didn't even scratch the surface; I honest to god believe that he cannot feel remorse. I mean he is legitimately a sociopath."

"Was he like that before?" Amy asks.

"Oh yeah, he bullied me, he threatened me, he even hit me a few times."

"Did your parents know about this?"

Sonic nods, "Yeah, he got grounded all the time, but all it did was tick him off. He got worse every day. When we were fourteen, he got arrested for the first time."

Amy looks over and notices the large knife slash on Sonic's arm.

"Oh no...Sonic...did he do that to you?"

Sonic sadly nods, "Yeah...he's done a lot worse; he one time got really high on some sort of drug, and chased me around with a beer bottle."

Amy felt so awful for Sonic and hugged him. She softly says, "I'm so sorry you went through all that."

Originally, Sonic did not like the weird feelings he got from her arms wrapping around him, but now, he could hide no longer. Her body and her dress: both warm and very comforting. He loves how her chest meets his. Sonic does not try to pry her off; he instead blushes and returns her hug.

"I'm okay now Amy," he says. She looks over to her watch and releases Sonic.

"I gotta get to work, but it was nice talking you."

Sonic gives her a smile that causes her to blush.

"Nice talking with you too."

As she leaves, Sonic scans her body. Her beauty was undeniable, and irresistible. The thought of kissing her lips was heavenly. Sonic gets up walks to her.

"Hey Amy," Sonic says which stops her.

"Yeah?" She asks.

Sonic stammers, "I-I was just wondering…if you were busy tonight."

Excitement fills her soul. She also became slightly aroused by these words; the thought of Sonic liking her now is very pleasing. Her feelings though still present grow. Nevertheless, she does not let her self get carried away.

"I don't think so, how come?" she asks.

Sonic says, "I was just wondering if you wanna hang out."

Amy smiles, "I'd love to; what were thinking of?"

"Maybe dinner or something?"

She nods, "Sure; where were you thinking of?"

"Um…how about that new sushi place downtown?"

Amy says, "That sounds great; is seven okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

Amy blushes and says, "Well…see you tonight."

 _GSC Space Station_

 _The Sea of Storms_

Cameron's private terminal on his nightstand chimes to indicate a new message. He yawns due to his deep sleep and shakes his head.

"This better be important"

Cameron sees on the screen that his father left it.

 _Do you mind telling me why Seth is commanding my ship? Who the hell authorized this?_

Cameron types; _The High Templar Council wants us to invade Mobius._

 _Or destroy the place_

 _Whichever works…_

After about twenty seconds, Cameron's father replies, _what in the hell were they thinking?_

Cameron responds; _they might see Sonic as a severe threat to us._

 _They just want Seth to handle the invasion._

After about ten seconds, Cameron's father replies, _Fine. I'll be there momentarily. Pray that Seth does not wreck my ship._

In a different room, Seth dreams about delightful ways to inflict agony upon his brother.


End file.
